-Your Love is All I Need-
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Jaejoong yang terbiasa tinggal di asrama panti asuhan tiba-tiba saja harus pergi meninggalkan cinta pertamanya di panti itu karena ia di adopsi wali yang selama ini membiayainya secara khusus, bukan hal yang menyenangkan ketika harus pergi jauh dari orang yang dicintai, terlebih lagi ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada walinya kini/ YUNJAE/ GS-GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG/ CHAP 5-END UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**-Your Love is All I Need-**

**a YunJae fanfiction**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae. Slight!ChunJae

**Genre** : Mystery-Romance

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : 1/?

**WARN! Out of characters, misstype.**

**Better you out from my home, if u don't like.. I've warned u… ****:)**

Inspirated from a manga which I read when I sat in elementary school, such an old one ? hahaha..

Tidak semua isi fanfic ini menjiplak citu karena pada dasarnya saya juga lupa… kekeke~

Ok, hope u like it, readers.. enjoy reading..

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

.

."Kepada seluruh siswa harap berkumpul sekarang juga di aula gedung utama.."

seorang siswi cantik tampak tengah tergesa-gesa, berlari di lorong melewati kelas-kelas kosong.. Rambut hitam panjangnya melambai lembut saat diterpa angin, kaki jenjangnya melangkah lincah menapaki langkah demi langkah di sepanjang lantai koridor itu..

"ah, akan tetap terlambat kalau begini.." ia pun mencoba mencari inisiatif lain ketika melihat Jendela di sebelah kanannya.. Setelah menyingsing rok seragamnya, gadis itu melompat hendak melewati jendela berkusen putih itu, namun sialnya kaki itu tak tepat berpijak hingga ia terhuyung dan refleks berteriak

"HYAAAA~!"

hup~!

Gadis itu merasa ada yang janggal, bukankah harusnya ia merasa sakit karena menghantam tanah.. Kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa ?

Ia pun membuka mata dan melihat seorang pria yang kini tengah mendekapnya, menggendong tubuhnya yang sempat terjatuh tadi..

"akhh~! Jwesonghamnida~" Gadis itu bergerak, berisyarat minta diturunkan..

Pria-seseorang yang menangkapnya tadi- mengerti dan menurunkan gadis cantik itu perlahan.. "Jwesonghamnida~ yongsohaseyoo~" berulangkali, Jaejoong si gadis cantik itu meminta maaf..

"_Its ok_.. Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati.. Bahaya bila seorang_ 'lady'_ cantik sepertimu melompat dari jendela.." Pria itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik, berjalan menjauh.. Jaejoong malu bukan main... Ia pun memukul pelipisnya sendiri ketika sadar pria itu melihat kecerobohannya..

Siangnya, ruangan kelas riuh ramai karena pelajaran pertama hampir usai.. Dan waktunya istirahat begitu pula dengan Jaejoong, gadis cantik itu kini tengah merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena lumayan lama duduk diam..

Sebelum tiba-tiba "Jaejoongie~" Gadis itu menoleh ke pintu kelas dan mendapati seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal.. Ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri pria itu..

* * *

"jadi setelah ini kau akan kemana, Jaejoongie ?"

"uhmm~ entahlah aku masih belum memikirkannya.. kau sendiri ?" Jaejoong melahap potongan terakhir roti-nya.. Saat ini, Kim Jaejoong dan Park Yoochun-sahabat dekatnya-tengah duduk berdampingan di atap sekolah mereka, mendiskusikan tujuan mereka setelah beberapa jam lalu Kepala Sekolah dan segenap guru mengumumkan kelulusan mereka-siswa kelas akhir ShinKi-Yoochun menaruh kaleng minuman ringan-nya lalu menatap lurus ke pemandangan di bawah sana..

"aku mungkin akan ke Paris, mengikuti sekolah seni disana.." Jaejoong menatap sahabat baiknya itu.. Terdiam dengan sinar redup di matanya sebelum kemudian kembali fokus dengan Yoguhrt Strawberry-nya.. "ne, kurasa kau akan cocok disana, itu bidangmu kan.." Jaejoong melempar tatapan kearah lain, tak ingin pria disampingnya mengerti kesedihannya saat ini..

"kalau begitu kau sendiri juga, carilah tujuanmu berikutnya, araa ?" Yoochun merangkul bahu kecil Jaejoong, memberi semangat pada gadis cantik itu.. tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantiknya.

"aku.. Akan merindukanmu.. Kau pergi terlalu cepat..." lirih Jaejoong yang akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya..

Yoochun diam sesaat, "Mianhae Jaejoongie.." raut pria itu berubah sedih saat mengetahui apa yang dirisaukan sahabat cantiknya itu.. Ya, tak sempat terfikir olehnya bahwa kini mengejar cita-citanya di Paris sama dengan meninggalkan sekolah ini, asrama, panti asuhan yang membesarkan mereka.. Terutama meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong.. Mereka berdua memang sudah terlalu lama bersama, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi bagi Jaejoong ia tak ingin secepat ini.. Ia belum siap sendiri lagi seperti tahun-tahun awal ia berada di panti asuhan ini sebelum Yoochun datang.. Jaejoong kadang menyalahkan sifatnya sendiri yang terlalu bergantung pada pria itu.. Tapi bagaimana lagi ? Jika Yoochun sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya... Saudara ? Ia bohong, ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau saudara pada pemuda itu.. Ia yakin itu..

Ok, untuk yang satu itu Jaejoong belum berani menyampaikannya.. Bahkan sampai hari ini, saat Yoochun bilang padanya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Paris.. Entah itu Kebodohan atau memang hal yang sebaiknya ia lakukan..

"Mianhae, Jaejoongie.." Yoochun mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong, seperti biasa..

"panggilan untuk Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 3-2, ditunggu kehadirannya diruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga.."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar pengumuman itu, dan 2 kali pengulangan, memang namanya-lah yang disebut.. Ruang kepala sekolah ? "Aku pergi dulu.."pamit Jaejoong buru-buru pada Yoochun.

'astaga ! Apa ini ? Apa kepala sekolah memergoki ku saat melompat dari jendela tadi ?' Jaejoong khawatir, sepertinya ini bukan urusan main-main..

* * *

"permisi.."Jaejoong mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah Shinki yang memang agak terbuka sedikit sebelum ia masuk,

"oh, Kim Jaejoong.. Kemarilah.. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." Jaejoong melangkah pelan dan sempat menunduk hormat pada pimpinan sekolahnya itu..

Jaejoong menghampiri meja kepala sekolah dan berdiri disamping seseorang yang duduk di hadapan pimpinan sekolahnya itu.. "sudah saatnya kau bertemu dengan wali-mu selama ini, Jaejoonga.. Bukankah kau selalu ingin mengetahuinya ?" Kepala sekolah tersenyum menatap pria yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya, 'Jadi..'

Jaejoong buru-buru melihat pria itu ketika tahu dia-lah walinya selama ini... pria itu juga menatapnya, tatapan lembut yang mampu meneduhkan hati siapapun, dan sebuah senyum manis di wajah tampan pria itu...

"a-anda..?" kaget Jaejoong..

"ne, kita bertemu lagi, _Lady~_" Ya, pria yang selama ini menjadi walinya adalah pria yang tadi pagi menangkapnya ketika hampir jatuh dari jendela.. Jaejoong semakin malu rasanya..

"oh, kalian sudah bertemu ?" tanya sang kepala sekolah, Jaejoong mengangguk canggung sementara pria itu masih tersenyum "ne, kami bertemu beberapa waktu lalu, Kim Jaejoong seorang lady yang luar biasa.."

Blushh~!

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa perlu memembenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Nah, tuan Jung kalau begitu tugas saya sudah selesai.." ucap kepala sekolah "Jaejoonga, Tuan Jung hari ini akan mengambilmu karena kau juga sudah lulus..." Jaejoong menatap pria itu sesaat.. Mengambilnya ? Artinya keluar dari panti asuhan ? "tetaplah jadi anak baik, Jaejoonga.. Aku pasti akan merindukan anak kesayanganku ini.." goda kepala sekolah.. Jaejoong tersenyum paksa.. Ada yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi lidahnya kelu, yang jelas sekarang ia masih belum bias menerima jika harus meninggalkan panti

"baiklah, saya akan pamit terlebih dulu.. Terima kasih banyak, pak kepala sekolah.. Kim Jaejoong kajja kemasi barang-barangmu.." Jaejoong tersentak

"se..sekarang juga ?" ia menatap tak percaya pada pria tegap yang tingginya sekitar 20cm diatasnya itu.. Pria itu mengangguk..

Aniya, sungguh Jaejoong belum siap untuk kepindahannya yang tiba-tiba ini.. Ia belum siap untuk meninggalkan... Yoochun ?

"Ah! Ne, sebentar tuan aku ada sedikit urusan.." Jaejoong membungkuk sesaat kearah Yunho dan kepala sekolah, lalu berlari tergesa meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia harus bertemu **Park Yoochun..!**

* * *

"Yoochunaa~" Pemuda itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara nyaring Jaejoong memanggilnya.. "bagaimana Jae ? Kenapa kepala sekolah memanggilmu ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Yoochun setelah mereka berhadapan di koridor kelas ini..

"waliku datang.."

"eh ? Jincha ? Lalu bagaimana wajahnya ? Wah, akhirnya orang yang membuatmu penasaran bertahun-tahun datang juga.. Cheukkae, Jae.." Yoochun menepuk kepala Jaejoong yang terunduk

"aku akan diambil hari ini.."

Yoochun pun mendadak terdiam.. "..dia datang untuk mengambilku.." mata bening gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat Yoochun terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Yoochun menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis, "kalau itu yang terbaik, kenapa kau tidak terima ? 18 tahun di panti asuhan cukup untukmu, aku juga ingin melihatmu hidup diluar.. Apa wali-mu terlihat seperti orang baik ?"

Jaejoongmengangguk "ne, kurasa dia orang yang sangat baik.. Tapi.. Aku belum bisa pergi dari sini.. Berpisah denganmu.. Aku idak mau.." Jaejoong hanya mampu mengenggam erat ujung blazer sahabatnya itu..

Yoochun mengerti kesedihan Jaejoong..

"dengar aku, Jae.. Kau juga pasti punya impian diluar sana kan ?" Yoochun meluruskan bahu gadis itu, memaksa agar Jaejoong menatapnya.. "kau harus cari impianmu juga diluar sana.. Kita tidak terpisah.. Jika kita mau kita masih bisa bertemu, ini bukan akhir segalanya, Jae.." Yoochun mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong, ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sedih seperti ini.

Jaejoong menunduk lagi, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk..

Namun tiba-tiba ide bagus melintas di pikirannya.. "Yoochuna ! Kau benar ! Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut kau ke paris !" pekiknya histeris..

"mwo ?"

"ne, aku akan menjelaskan pada waliku itu kalau aku akan sekolah ke Paris.. Dia pasti mengerti, tapi untuk saat ini aku harus tetap ikut dengannya , dia menungguku.."

"kau yakin itu akan berhasil..?" Yoochun memandang ragu.

"ung! Dia sangat baik, aku yakin dia akan mendengarkanku .." Yoochun tersenyum lalu mengangguk..

"geurae.. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu nanti.." pemuda itu kembali mengusap sayang surai hitam Jaejoong..

* * *

Suara halus dari mesin mobil menemani Jaejoong yang tertidur di samping walinya itu..

Setelah bercakap-cakap singkat di awal perjalanan mereka tadi Jaejoong tampaknya kelelahan..

Dan walinya, Jung Yunho hanya mampu tersenyum mengamati wajah innocent Jaejoong yang terlelap itu.

"Jja~ _Lady_ Jaejoongie, kita hampir sampai.." ucap Yunho ketika membangunkan gadis cantik itu.. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menoleh kekanan-kiri saat otaknya meloading situasinya kini.. Ia menatap keluar..

_Oh my~_ sebuah puri besar.. Apa zaman sekarang masih ada yang mau tinggal di puri sebesar dan se-dingin itu ?

'dia orang kaya..' batin Jaejoong, ia menatap kagum pada rumah besar bercorak kuno itu

"i-ini rumah anda, tuan Jung ?" pria itu tertawa, "hentikan bahasa formal-mu itu, Lady.. Cukup panggil aku Yunho dan yah... Seperti yang kau lihat, kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong membuka seat-belt nya ragu.. Ia tak habis fikir jika walinya adalah orang kaya-raya..

"kajja.." ajak Yunho sambil membawa beberapa barang milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengamati detil demi detil halaman dan bangunan itu, tersirat di pikirannya untuk apa yang membuat pria semapan Yunho tertarik membiayai hidup seorang gadis yatim-piatu selama 18 tahun.. Apa ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada beberapa anak panti lain ? Hobi ? Atau semacamnya mungkin ?

Jaejoong menatap rumah 3 lantai itu..

"eh ?" ia sempat kaget saat melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam kelam di jendela lantai 3, meski tidak terlihat wajahnya dengan jelas tapi perempuan itu terlihat begitu anggun dengan dress biru pastel.

perempuan itu melihatnya sebentar lalu pergi, Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"istri tuan Jung ?" ia pun menatap punggung pria yang berjalan beberapa meter di hadapannya itu.. berpikir bahwa _that's out of her bussines_s, Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikannya.

* * *

"kamarmu ada di sebelah sana.." tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah pintu di samping ruangan berisi piano putih

"kau boleh memakai semua yang ada disini sesukamu tapi, tidak di lantai 3.. Lantai 3 milikku, jangan pernah kesana araa ?" Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memgangguk faham meski permintaan terakhir Yunho itu agak...

Aneh, tapi Jaejoong kembali mengingat perempuan yang melihatnya tadi, mungkin Yunho ingin lantai 3 menjadi privasinya dan istrinya..

"kalau butuh apa-apa kau bisa panggil maid yang ada disini, mereka akan mengurus kebutuhanmu.." Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, "geunde.. Apa kau tinggal sendiri Yunho-sshi ?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong, hingga 2 pasang bola mata itu bertemu tatap, tak ada jawaban sampai 5 detik berikutnya

"ne.. Aku sendiri disini.." Jaejoong yang berniat memancing dengan pertanyaan itu justru mengernyit bingung..

"eh ?"

Lalu siapa wanita itu ?

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya "istirahatlah dulu, biar maid yang membereskan barang-barangmu.. Aku ada urusan, kita akan bertemu lagi makan malam nanti.." pelan, Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong..

Jaejoong terkesiap, lalu setelah pria tampan itu menjauh, Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya sendiri..

memandang sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar itu, ia menatap lembut dan menggumam

"hangat.."

* * *

pukul 07.23 pm di kediaman Jung, Jaejoong sibuk di dapur rumah megah itu.. Melihat ada bahan makanan yang lengkap, ia meminta pada maid yang menyiapkan makanan mengijinkannya membantu..

"aku cukup bisa kok.." ia meyakinkan maid itu ketika mereka khawatir tuannya akan memarahi mereka.. Jadilah Jaejoong yang sibuk berkutat dengan panci sup sekarang..

Tak lama Yunho datang.. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan sup-nya sehigga tak peduli pada sekitarnya..

"Kau sedang apa disitu, _lady_ ?" dan suara itu sukses mengintrupsi kegiatan Jaejoong, "kau sudah kembali..? Aku.. Hanya ingin memasak untukmu, meski tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan tapi aku ingin membalasmu.." ucap Jaejoong

Yunho berdiri tak jauh dari Jaejoong, memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu, ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jaejoong tadi.

Makan malam pun selesai, Jaejoong dan Yunho berbincang banyak Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho lah yang mengadopsinya.. Dan ketika melihat peluang untuk bicara serius, Jaejoong ingat akan misinya..

Ne, ia ingat untuk apa ia datang kesini.

"umh~ Yunho-sshi ? Boleh aku bicara ?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho pun menangguk, "surely,lady.. Bicaralah..

" pria itu tersenyum ramah mengusir kecemasan di hati Jaejoong..

"be-begini.. Sebenarnya aku akan bersekolah di paris bersama temanku.. Itulah tujuanku datang kesini, aku ingin membicarakannya baik-baik dengan anda..." jelas Jaejoong

trak~!

Yunho menaruh gelas wine-nya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Jaejoong gentar karena gelagat negatif dari Yunho.

mendadak nyali Jaejoong ciut karena perubahan sikap Yunho ini..

"mm-mianhae.. Lupakan saja soal itu, aku akan membereskan ini semua dahulu..." Jaejoong membereskan beberapa piring lalu membawanya ke dapur..

* * *

Jaejoong hanya mampu menghela nafas, ia terperangkap dalam situasi sulit kini. Entah mengapa Jaejoong sangat takut ketika melihat raut tidak suka dari wajah Yunho yang ramah itu..

'aishh~ Jung Yunho, orang seperti apa kau sebenarnya, kenapa semudah itu kau berubah ekspresi..' rutuk Jaejoong yang masih meneruskan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, ia menyuruh maid istirahat dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan urusan terakhir itu.. isi kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan ekspresi Yunho yang sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya itu.

GREP~!

Jaejoong tercekat saat mendapat pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya, bisa ia rasakan hangat nafas seseorang yang menyentuh tengkuk putihnya..

"Kau ingin aku mengizinkanmu sekolah di Paris bersama Park Yoochun uhm ?" bisik orang itu, Jung Yunho !

"le-lepaskan aku.. Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Yoochun..?!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"kau berpikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa Kim Jaejoong ? Tentang kedekatanmu dengan Park Yoochun ? Atau perasaanmu padanya ? Aku tahu semua tentangmu, sayang~" Pria itu dengan berani mengecupi tengkuk Jaejoong

"GEUMANN~!" pekik Jaejoong ketakutan karena sikap aneh Yunho ini..

"Hentikan! Ngh.." Yunho membawa tubuh ramping itu berbalik menghadapnya dan memeluk erat pinggang gadis itu agar tidak kabur.

"asal kau tahu, Jaejoongie.. 18 tahun aku menunggumu tumbuh, dan itu tidak sia-sia.. Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang lady yang sungguh menawan, kau berhasil membuatku takjub.. 18 tahun aku menunggu saat seperti ini, jangan harap aku akan melepasmu.. Kau milikku.." dan kalimat Yunho berakhir pada ciuman ganas antara kedua bibir itu, meski terus meronta Jaejoong tak mampu membuat pria itu menyingkir.

"hmfff~ nghh.."

Oh well, takdir apa yang sebenarnya menunggumu, Kim Jaejoong ?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Yaps.. Chapter 1 done

So tell me ada yang tau manga ini ? :)

Masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisanku, harap maklum ya and **_please give me some review to let me know how much you liked this story…_**

Last, Gomawo all… ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**-Your Love is All I Need-**

**a YunJae fanfiction**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae. Slight!ChunJae

**Genre** : Mystery-Romance

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : 2/?

**WARN! Out of characters, misstype.**

**Better you out from my home, if u don't like.. I've warned u… :)**

Inspirated from a manga which I read when I sat in elementary school, such an old one ? hahaha..

Tidak semua isi fanfic ini menjiplak citu karena pada dasarnya saya juga lupa… kekeke~

Ok, hope u like it, readers.. enjoy reading..

.

.

sebelumnya saya minta maaf buat banyaknya kesalahan saya yang bikin reader gak enak pas baca.

cerita ini Genderswitch yah, saya lupa mencantumkan kalo disini Jaejoong udah 18 menjelang 19 tahun.  
sementara Yunho 26 tahun.  
banyak yang penasaran ama si women in the window ? hehe...  
soal yunho, tenang aja saya gak masukin unsur fantasy disini jadi Yunho bukan vampire atau punya kekuatan gitu.  
yaudah, baca aja kelanjutannya bagi yang penasaran ^^

Ohya, makasih banget buat reviewer kemarin, Chapter ini saya apdet secepet mungkin buat kalian, love u so much guys..

**Missy84 | ryaniaquarius05 | i-ris | kitybear | Nakahara Grill | Gothiclolita89 | ajid yunjae | Choi chan tae | KimRyeona19 | rifqohcassy | seseorang | Zhe | | guest | Vivi | yyyjjj5**

and special thanks for **abcdefghij123** yang mau ngoreksi saya, As i'm noticed before... saya baca manga ini pas SD jadi hampir 70% saya lupa selain inti ceritanya :)  
buat saran dan masukannya makasih banget, i'll try my best...  
**Himawari Ezuki** juga makasih buat masukannya, you're nice corrector :D  
dan buat soulmate ku **Lady Ze** makasih buat semangatnya, Ze.. miss u so much :'(

sekian cuap2nya... enjoy reading yah readers ^^

.

.

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

aku hanya mampu berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah sambil menatap dua sosok yang terkapar tak bergerak di atas lantai ruangan itu.

kuabaikan sejenak kobaran api yang makin membesar dari arah belakang rumah, seakan kehilangan rasa ketakutan.

yang ku lakukan hanya menatap dua tubuh dari orang yang sangat kucintai itu, berharap ada gerakan berarti yang membantah pikiranku.  
namun hanya genangan darah yang memberi jawaban bahwa dugaanku benar.

aku mundur beberapa langkah, terpojok di sudut ruangan dan meringkuk takut.  
perih, sedih, takut...

tapi tak ada setitikpun airmata yang mampu kukeluarkan.  
aku hanya bisa menatap kosong keadaan sekitarku.

"uhukkk... ummahh.. hukk ap-pahh.." keluhku semakin lemah karena asap yang semakin nekat mendesak pernafasanku.

aku takut, melihat mereka yang tak kunjung bangun. terlebih ketika melihat kelopak mawar merah yang melengkapi genangan darah mereka.  
bunga itu megerikan...  
seolah menghisap warna merah darah kedua orangtuaku.

"hukk.. uhukk.." sulit.. rasanya semakin sulit bernafas.  
hanya satu yang kupikirkan saat itu, menjemput kematian bersama kedua orang tuaku itu.

ya, hanya pikiran sederhana seorang anak berusia 2 tahun.

tak bergeming dari tempatku, pelahan aku kehilangan cahaya.

semua berubah gelap...

* * *

"hmffff~ nghh.."

Jaejoong terus memukul lengan pria tampan itu.  
nafasnya seolah dihisap habis, ia tak mampu bertahan lebih lama dari ini.

untungnya sang 'tuan' mau berbaik hati memberikannya peluang untuk bernafas lagi.  
sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan bibir cherry lembut itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dengan bibir yang masih bertaut dengan pria di hadapannya ini, Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho.

Deg~

apa ini?  
kenapa tiba-tiba sinar mata pria itu berubah?  
kenapa ambisi yang tadi ia lihat berubah menjadi taapan sedih yang penuh luka?

Yunho kali ini benar-benar melepas ciumannya, tertunduk masih sambil mencengkram bahu gadis itu.  
"akhh~" protes Jaejoong, bahunya terasa begitu sakit.

"tidakkah kau mengerti aku membutuhkanmu ?"  
Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menunduk.  
apa maksud pria ini ?

mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Yunho melepas tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong.  
ia bergerak menjauh.

"Maaf Jaejoongie, sungguh aku minta maaf.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi..."

dan begitu, Yunho kemudian menjauh menuju tangga yang terlihat dari dapur ini.

meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap tak mengerti tentang Yunho yang berubah-ubah begitu mendadak.

parasnya memerah ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ciuman pertamanya adalah sebuah paksaan.

tapi kenapa ia menikmatinya di akhir?

* * *

Jaejoong tak mampu memejamkan matanya.  
kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa saat tadi begitu mengusik.

ia semakin tidak mengerti tentang Jung Yunho.  
tadi ia merasa begitu marah dan ingin kabur dari rumah ini, tapi melihat tatapan kesepian pria itu kenapa justru membuat hatinya terbebani?

"aish..." Jaejoong bergelung dalam selimutnya berharap ia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

esok paginya

Yunho turun dari tangga dengan pakaian kasualnya bukan jas seperti biasa.  
ia menatap meja makan yang lebih penuh dari biasanya.

"ahjumma, kenapa membuat makanan sebanyak ini ?" tanya Yunho dan maid itu membungkuk sesaat.  
"maafkan saya tuan tapi yang memasak ini semua nona Kim.."

dan Yunho mengernyit bingung, ia pikir Jaejoong akan sangat membencinya karena kejadian semalam, tentang bgaimana tiba-tiba ia lepas kendali karena cemburu pada Park Yoochun.

bahkan ia sudah mempersiapan telinganya untuk memdengar kabar Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di kamarnya atau semacam itu.  
tapi yang ia temukan sungguh diluar prediksinya.

"dimana Kim Jaejoong sekarang?" tanya Yunho. 

* * *

sementara gadis yang sedang dibicarakan kini sedang duduk manis di taman belakang rumah itu, menggambar bunga-bunga krisan dan mawar yang tumbuh cantik di pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

tangannya bergerak teliti menggambar detil objeknya sambil menikmati angin dan matahari pagi yang menemaninya.  
pikiran dan perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

ia hampir saja menyelesaikan gambar sketsanya itu.  
saat kemudian instingnya merasa diperhatikan.  
dan ia pun menoleh, mendapati seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun merah muda tampak buru-buru berpaling dan pergi menjauhinya.

Jaejoong terkejut.

"wait~!"  
gadis itu mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, niat awalnya ingin mengejar perempuan itu.  
namun telat karena dengan cepat sosok tu menjauh tak terlihat lagi.

Jaejoong menatap bingung ke arah hilangnya perempuan itu.  
siapa sebenarnya dia? kenapa tidak menyapa nya baik-baik?  
bahkan Jaejoong belum sempat melihat wajah perempuan itu. meski ia yakin sosok itu cantik dengan porsi tubuh yang ramping dan rambut hitam namun bercahaya-nya yang lurus panjang.

Jaejoong masih penasaran dengan sosok itu.

"Lady Jaejoongie..?" Jaejoong menoleh dengan respon sedikit tersentak.

"ah, ne.. Yunho-ssi kau sudah bangun..." Jaejoong tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat menatap pria ini.

"uhm.. kau sudah menyiapkan makanan tapi belum menyentuhnya dan malah kesini ?" tanya Yunho.  
"aku menunggumu bangun, meminta maid membangunkanmu rasanya tidak sopan.." Jaejoong menunduk saat Yunho tersenyum.  
sama seperti senyum saat pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin.

"aku.. aku sungguh minta maaf soal kejadian tadi malam.." lirih Yunho.  
Jaejoong mengangguk kaku "ne, aku sudah melupakannya.."

bohong.  
tentu saja tidak semudah itu Jaejoong melupakan bagaimana ciuman pertamanya direbut paksa.  
tapi apa boleh buat, tatapan sedih Yunho malam itu membuat hatinya kalah.

"kau menggambar ?" Yunho melihat buku sketsa yang Jaejoong bawa.  
"ne.. taman kecil ini begitu cantik, aku ingin menggambarnya " gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Yunho mengamati gambar yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong, "kurasa memang paris-lah tempat yang cocok untukmu..."  
Yunho menatap dengan senyum paksa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Jaejoong akhirnya menatap langsung ke dalam mata musang Yunho, ia kembali merasa ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hatinya.

"a-aniya... aku.. aku akan tetap disini, aku ingin membalas semua bantuanmu selama ini..."  
Jaejoong menunduk malu.

sementara Yunho menatap tak percaya pada gadis itu.  
"kau yakin ?" tanya Yunho.  
dan Jaejoong mengangguk.  
setelah berperang batin semalaman, inilah hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Gomawo Jaejoongie..." dan segera Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping itu.  
hingga pipi Jaejoong blushing parah.

* * *

Jaejoong memakan garlic-toast-nya sambil menatap pria bernama Jung Yunho itu.  
ia tak mengerti tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho.

tentang wanita berambut hitam itu misalnya.  
kenapa Yunho harus sembunyi-sembunyi merahasiakan istrinya sendiri. apa yang ia takutkan sebenarnya?

"ohya, Kim Jaejoong.."

"ah, ne ?"

"meskipun ini mendadak tapi aku ingin membuat pesta untuk menyambutmu sebagai anggota rumah ini..."

"eh ? pesta..? ti-tidakkah itu berlebihan ?" tanya Jaejoong ragu mendengar usul yang begitu mengejutkan dari Yunho

Yunho tersenyum lembut, dan tanpa ia ketahui itu membuat darah Jaejoong berdesir.  
"no, aku rasa memang sudah sewajarnya aku membuat pesta penyambutan untukmu terlebih lagi kau spesial disini.."

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, meski ia belum tahu maksud pasti dari kata-kata Yunho itu, tapi mendengar pujian yang keluar dari bibir hati milik Yunho membuatnya merasa senang.

'haishh... dia pria beristri, Kim Jaejoong... apa yang kau pikirkan ?'  
Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"uhmm... kalau begitu terserah anda saja..."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "kau terlihat masih sangat canggung berbicara padaku, tenanglah kau tidak perlu bicara formal, cukup panggil aku Yunho dan anggap saja aku ini kakak atau mungkin temanmu..."

Jaejoong pun mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Tak terasa hari mulai beranjak gelap lagi.

setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya bersama Yunho, Jaejoong dipaksa untuk istirahat.

ini karena Jaejoong terlihat begitu lelah, seharian ini ia melakukan banyak hal untuk rumah megah keluarga Jung itu.

mulai dari merapikan setiap ruangan, bahkan merawat bunga-bunga yang ada di halaman belakang.

bahkan ia terlalu keras kepala saat beberapa maid memperingatkan gadis itu.

mereka takut majikannya akan marah jika tahu tamu 'spesial'nya justru mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sedemikian banyak.

namun bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak memaksa.

ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa itu adalah usahanya membalas kebaikan Jung Yunho.

dan otomatis para maid tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"tidurlah, kau terlihat begitu lelah.." pesan Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong akan membereskan meja makan.

"eh ? tapi ini.." Jaejoong merapikan beberapa piring namun Yunho segera bergerak mengambil piring-piring itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"aku ingin mengadakan pesta untukmu besok, jadi aku ingin kau istriahat cukup agar terlihat cantik besok hari.." bisik Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidik ngeri karena biibir Yunho yang menempel di telinganya, telinga adalah titik sensitifnya.

"mengerti ?" Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang merona cantik

bisikan Yunho seperti mantra yang mampu membuat Jaejoong menunduk patuh, setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong kedepan pintu kamarnya sendiri, Yunho beranjak menaiki tangga.

* * *

Jaejoong menutup pitnu kamar berwarna putih itu perlahan, ia sentuh pipinya sendiri yang terasa memanas.

ah, pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu. ia hampir saja lupa cara bernafas jika sudah berada didekat Yunho.

melangkahkan kakinya diatas marmer krem ruang tidurnya, Jaejoong menuju tempat tidur besar itu, tak lupa menyalakan lampu antik di meja nakas dekat pintu kamarnya.

tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap kaget kearah tempat tidur itu.

dan tak sanggup menahan ketakutannya lagi, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"KYAAAAA~!"

.

.

.

**. **

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 2 DONE~**

hehehe.. sempet-sempetin update padahal saya abis ngisi KRS di kampus nih, jadi jangan heran kalau chapter ini pendek banget.. maafkan saya kalau masih ada typos yah~

kalau sempet besok saya update lagi kok. **_so, Mind to review ? ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Your Love is All I Need-**

**a YunJae fanfiction**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae. Slight!ChunJae

**Genre** : Mystery-Romance

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : 3/?

.

**WARN! Out of characters, misstype.**

**Better you out from my home, if u don't like.. I've warned u… :)**

Inspirated from a manga which I read when I sat in elementary school, such an old one ? hahaha..

Tidak semua isi fanfic ini menjiplak situ karena pada dasarnya saya juga lupa… kekeke~

Ok, hope u like it, readers.. enjoy reading..

Yoo~ saya balik...

adakah yang bosen sama fanfic ini?

ehehe, mayoritas readers nebak perempuan itu hantu yah...belom bisa dibocorin disini sih.. hehehe

:D

well... again, super-special thanks buat readers yang review, kalian semangat buat saya..

:)

**| White bubble | Minhyunni1318 | toki4102 | KimRyeona19 | evialifia11 | guest | irengiovanny | dianaes | Missy84 | ryaniaquarius05 | Kim-Aizh | Airuma Yuichi | guest | kitybear | Vivi| I Was a dreamer | liendhanesia | yoon HyunWoon |**

and exactly dear **Lady Ze**... :)

ok, here's 3rd chapter..

hope you like it, enjoy reading..

.

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"KYAAAAA~!"

.

.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk diatas lantai saat Yunho membuka pintu kamar gadis itu dengan raut panik.

"Jaejoongie...?! ada apa ?"  
begitu menyadari kedatangan Yunho, Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh pria bermata musang itu.  
meski sempat terkaget-kaget, tapi Yunho segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

wajah gadis itu pucat, padahal sebelum berpisah tadi Yunho ingat betul rona wajah Jaejoong.  
tubuh kecil gadis dalam pelukannya itu bergetar, menggigil ketakutan.

"why, Jaejoongie ?" Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong sambil terus bertanya dengan tatapan serius.

tangan kanan Jaejoong terangkat, telunjuknya mengarah ke tempat tidur besar itu.

Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong, dan tertegun ketika melihat bahwa diatas tempat tidur beralas putih itu terhampar banyak kelopak bunga.

.

.

Kelopak bunga mawar merah.

.

"singkirkan.. singkirkan darah itu... kumohon..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ketakutan.  
bisa Yunho lihat setetes dua tetes airmata yang meluncur dari ekor mata Jaejoong.

keadaan yang sungguh membuat hatinya teriris.

Yunho pun menuntun Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
"aku mengerti, kajja.. kita keluar dulu... tenanglah Kim Jaejoong, I'm here..." Yunho mengusap surai lembut Jaejoong, sambil merengkuh bahunya.

.

* * *

.

Diruang tengah, Yunho masih berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, tak henti mengusap lembut rambut halus itu.

"Mianhae...aku refleks karena ketakutan tadi..." setelah merasa lebih tenang, Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho dan meminta maaf.

Yunho tersenyum lembut.  
"Gwaenchana, lady... aku mengerti kau begitu ketakutan tadi.".

mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa mewah ruangan besar itu.  
Jaejoong merasa nyaman karena tahu didekatnya ada Yunho yang bisa diandalkan, ia tersenyum lega.

"Aku... aku benci mawar merah... mereka mengingatkanku pada kematian orangtuaku..."  
tatapan mata doe Jaejoong menerawang, ada kesedihan mendalam di tatapan itu.

"bagaimana bisa ada yang kelopak mawar disana.. pasti ada maid yang usil..." desis Yunho.  
Jaejoong hanya terdiam, pikirannya belum tenang, siapa yang menakut-nakutinya seperti ini ?

setelah kamar dibersihkan, Jaejoong pun setuju untuk kembali istirahat.  
Yunho sempat menjaga gadis itu hingga yakin bahwa ia benar-benar terlelap, ia tak ingin terjadi hal lain lagi pada Jaejoong.

setelah merasa semua aman, Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu, namun tidak kembali kelantai 3, ia memilih tidur di kamar tamu yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar Jaejoong.  
supaya ia bisa mengawasi keadaan gadis cantik itu..

.

* * *

.

esok paginya

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat untuk memasak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.  
ia pun menghampiri bibi Kang di dapur.

"ah, nona Kim... anda sudah bangun.. bagaimana tidur anda?" sapa bibi Kang.  
Jaejoong tersenyum, "kurasa cukup baik meski aku masih sedikit takut" gadis itu tersenyum polos.

bibi Kang pun ikut tersenyum.  
"tuan muda Yunho terus menjaga anda, ne ?"

.

blushh..

.

ah, ya Jaejoong jadi teringat kalau semalam Yunho menjaganya.  
bagaimana pria itu terus menjaganya, dan membelai rambutnya hingga ia merasa begitu nyaman.

ada desir samar ketika mengingat sikap lembut nan manis Yunho malam itu.

"ngg~ apa Yunho belum bangun, bibi Kang ?"

"sepertinya belum, nona bisa memeriksanya karena semalaman tuan muda Yunho tidur dikamar dekat ruang piano..."

"Y-ye?" Jaejoong agak terkejut, ah.. ia pasti banyak menyusahkan Yunho.

tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk membantu bibi Kang yang sibuk.  
rasanya ia ingin memasakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Yunho.

dan ketika gadis itu menata makanan di meja makan, ia melihat banyak maid yang sibuk berlalu-lalang membawa bermacam-macam properti.

"bibi Kang, kenapa sepagi ini mereka sudah sibuk sekali ?" tanya Jaejoong begitu menyadari sosok kepala maid itu disampingnya.

"nona lupa ? nanti malam akan ada pesta untuk nona, tuan muda meminta kami mempersiapkan segalanya mulai dari pagi ini.."  
wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

Jaejoong sendiri terdiam.  
Yunho tidak bilang kalau pestanya benar-benar formal.  
ia menatap dekorasi bunga-bunga yang mulai ditata di sudut-sudut ruangan, juga kursi dan meja-meja mewah yang di tata rapih.

'seperti resepsi pernikahan saja...' Jaejoong sedikit memajukan bibir cherry-nya.

.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong bingung, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.15 pagi tapi Yunho belum juga keluar dari kamar itu.  
ia bingung harus membangunkan pria itu atau tidak, di satu sisi ia khawatir dan di sisi lain ia merasa memasuki kamar itu dan membangunkan Yunho itu tidak sopan.

"aishh..." mengingat bahwa harusnya Yunho berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa, Jaejoong pun nekat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu.

.

.

tok tokk..

.

ia mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih itu sebelum kemudian meraih handle pintu.  
membuka pintu perlahan dan menampakkan kamar luas dengan segala jenis perabot klasik yang mewah.

Jaejoong ragu ketika melihat kearah ranjang.  
bisa ia lihat Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan selimut sebatas pinggang.

'ah... dia pasti lelah, dan sialnya.. itu karena aku...' batin Jaejoong.  
kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Yunho tidur.

.

"Yunho... aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, bangunlah.."

sunyi.

"bukankah kau harus kerja?"

masih sunyi.

'haishh..' Jaejoong pun hendak menyentuh bahu Yunho, namun aksinya terhenti.

.

.

untuk sepersekian detik, Jaejoong termangu menatap wajah damai Yunho.  
tatapan Jaejoong melembut saat memperhatikan wajah itu.

.

hidung mancung, bulu mata yang panjang, mata musang yang masih tertutup namun ia ingat bagaimana mata itu selalu menatapnya lembut.  
garis rahangnya tegas, dan bibir yang menggoda.

oh, damn..  
Jaejoong jadi ingat saat pertama dan terakhir kali bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya.  
tatapan Jaejoong sungguh terpaku pada bibir itu.

diluar kontrol pikirannya, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke paras pria itu.  
nafas hangat Yunho menerpa pipinya..  
ia penasaran dengan manis bibir itu.  
ia ingin merasakannya sekali lagi.

ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

.

.

dan jarak hampir sukses dieliminasi oleh gadis cantik itu saat tiba-tiba logika menarik kesadarannya.

ia tersentak dan kembali berdiri.  
wajahnya memerah sempurna.  
Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri sambil menatap nyalang pada pria tak bersalah yang masih terlelap itu.

ia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia berani berbuat sejauh itu.  
sungguh ia malu dan ingin menceburkan dirinya ke danau terdekat.

dengan langkah cepat akhirnya Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
pikirannya berkecamuk kacau.

blam~

begitu suara pintu tertutup itu terdengar, mata musang Yunho terbuka perlahan.

.

menatap sayu ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

ia menarik nafas sesaat lalu menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya.

"kenapa berhenti?" lirihnya dengan nada kecewa.

.

.

* * *

Tak berapa lama, Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.  
dan segera menuju meja makan.

"Pagi, bibi.." sapa Yunho.  
bibi Kang yang sedang membersihkan guci besar di ruang makan pun tersenyum kearah tuan mudanya.

"pagi lady Jaejoongie, menungguku euhm ?" Yunho tersenyum seperti biasa.  
namun Jaejoong tentu tak melihat itu karena atensinya terus tertuju kebawah

ia tak sanggup menatap Yunho, mendengar suara bass pria itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya terasa seperti mau meledak.

"ne.. pa-gi... makanlah, kau harus kerja kan..?" Yunho nyaris terkekeh melihat sikap canggung Jaejoong, betapa manisnya gadis ini.

"kau juga makanlah yang banyak, wajahmu memerah.. apa kau demam?" goda Yunho.  
Jaejoong pun menutupi pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
masih dalam posisi menunduk malu.

haha... Kim Jaejoong begitu imut, ne?

dan sarapan pagi itupun tak mengundang banyak percakapan.  
Jaejoong lebih sibuk merutuki sikap mesumnya tadi, sedangkan Yunho sibuk memperhatikan gadis cantik itu sambil mengulum senyum.

.

.

* * *

Dan malam yang dijanjikan pun datang.

.

.

puri mewah milik Jung Yunho terlihat mulai kedatangan beberapa tamu, padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul 7.17.

sang pemilik rumah sendiri sibuk menyapa beberapa kenalannya yang mulai datang

entah apa maksud Yunho menggelar pesta semeriah ini untuk Kim Jaejoong.

merasa bebrapa tamu sudah nyaman berbincang satu sama lain, Yunho pun beranjak menuju kamar Jaejoong, penasaran dengan keadaan gadis itu eoh?

kriett~

pintu dibuka perlahan, dan mata Yunho menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan.

bagaimana tidak ?

Jaejoong kini tengah berdiri menghadapnya-sepertinya siap keluar dari kamar-dengan gaun sutera tanpa lengan berwarna krem, menonjolkan sisi tenang dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho harus berterimakasih pada perias Jaejoong.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu anggun dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat sedikit kebelakang, dan selebihnya dibiarkan tergerai. gaun berpiita dibagian pinggang rampingnya itu membuat dirinya terlihat begitu manis.

dan serentetan pujian yang tak mampu lagi dituang melalui kata-kata.

sungguh, Kim Jaejoong makhluk terindah yang pernah ada.

"ngg~ apa sudah ramai..?" tanya Jaejoong canggung.

ia terus memainkan jari-jarinya karena gugup dengan penampilannya yang terus ditatap Yunho seperti ini.

"ah, ne.. beberapa sudah datang, keluarlah bersamaku.." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

oke, Jaejoong semakin merasa pesta ini seperti resepsi pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

dan itu membuatnya lebih gugup 3 kali lipat.

ia menatap tangan kanan Yunho yang terulur kearahnya.

dan seakan memberi penegasan, Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong, dan membawa gadis cantik itu keluar dari kamar.

Jaejoong tertegun ketika merasakan tangan besar Yunho yang hangat menggenggam tangan kecilnya.

ah, ia penasaran.. apa Yunho juga merasakan debaran yang sama sepertinya ?

ditatapnya wajah tegas Yunho lekat-lekat.

gadis itu begitu mencintai Yunho sekarang.

.

.

* * *

suasana riuh khas pesta meramaikan rumah Yunho.

beberapa orang terlihat sibuk menikmati makanan mereka, sementara yang lain sibuk berkelompok sendiri-sendiri dan berbincang selama acara.

musik klasik melantun indah, membawa suasana terasa begitu nyaman, dan yang dilakukan Jaejoong kini hanya duduk tenang di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari para pemain musik.

Yunho disampingnya, dan kemudian mengajaknya berbincang dengan beberapa rekan-rekannya.

setelah bebrapa sat beranjak, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"ikut aku.."

"eh..?"

Jaejoong hanya mampu mengikuti tarikan di tangannya, Yunho membawanya ke samping pemain musik di panggung mini itu.

"ehemm~ "

dan semua perhatian tersita pada dua orang yang berdiri didepan sana.

"sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah bersedia hadir di pesta ini.. dan tujuan saya mengadakan pesta ini adalah merayakan kehadiran wanita disamping saya, Kim Jaejoong.. sebagai anggota keluarga saya.." Jaejoong menunduk ke arah tamu begitu mereka memberi tepuk tangan.

"dan..."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun ikut menatap Yunho, hei.. ada tujuan lain dari pesta ini ?

Jaejoong kembali menatap para undangan dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

.

.

"sebagai perayaan pertunangan kami.."

.

sontak Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya pada pria disampingnya ini.

mereka terlibat adegan saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, tak peduli dengan riuh tepuk tangan di sekitar mereka.

Yunho menatap lembut pada Jaejoong, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang menatap bingung.

ia memang ingin dicintai oleh Yunho.. tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.. Yunho bahkan belum pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Jaejoong.

tiba-tiba saja pria itu justru melamarnya di depan banyak mata seperti ini.

Jaejoong bingung berekspresi.

ia senang, namun rasa kecewa mengalahkan rasa senang itu. Jaejoong tak mengerti..

dan semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yunho.

apa maksud semua ini..?

Yunho memberi isyarat kepada pemain musik untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka "semoga kalian bisa menikmati pesta ini.." Yunho mengangkat gelas wine yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. sementara Jaejoong akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mengankat sedikit gaun cantiknya agar bisa melangkah lebih cepat, dan akhirnya ia sampai di balkon luar yang terletak di samping puri itu.

ia sungguh kecewa dengan perbuatan Yunho.

selalu sepihak, dan tidak memberitahu Jaejoong tentang apa maksudnya.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya diatas pagar balkon itu.

perasaannya merasa disakiti, sama sekali bukan ini yang ia mau.

apalagi jika memikirkan kalau ternyata Yunho berniat memperistrinya hanya untuk sebuah status.

Jaejoong tahu, Yunho begitu baik padanya.

dan kebaikan itu semakin lama semakin menyakitkan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi yang membuncah.

* * *

pesta nyaris berakhir dan Jaejoong hanya berdiri di balkon itu sejak tadi.

ia bersyukur karena Yunho sibuk, sehingga tak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menemuinya.

Jaejoong butuh ketenangan saat ini.

"Jae..? kaukah itu ?"

Jaejoong merasa mengenal suara ini, dan segera.. ia menoleh.

"Yu-Yoochunah.."

matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Yoochun dengan tuksedo hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia merasakan segalanya semakin rumit.

namun Yoochun tersenyum dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"ternyata benar. aku hampir tak percaya kalau yang tadi berdiri di depan sana adalah Jaejoong-ku.. kau terlihat sangat cantik, Jae.." andai saja Jaejoong bisa lebih jeli melihat bahwa senyum Yoochun kini berubah menjadi senyum miris dengan tatap yang begitu sedih.

Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab, lidahnya kelu..

airmata nyaris saja menetes karena perasaan yang begitu sulit ia jelaskan.

"ternyata walimu Jung Yunho, euhm ?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"well..." Yoochun menghela nafas

"maaf Jae, aku harus mengingkari janjiku.."

Jaejoong terpaku menyelami arti kalimat Yoochun.

"maaf.. kau tahu kalau walimu itu orang paling berpengaruh di kota ini ?"

Yoochun berbicara perlahan, supaya Jaejoong-nya mau mengerti.

"maaf.. batalkan saja janji kita untuk pergi ke paris bersama.. tempatmu disini..." ucap Yoochun susah payah, namun terdengar begitu lirih.

sangat lirih sampai Jaejoong hampir tak mendengarnya.

mereka terdiam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Yoochun yang memutuskan untuk bicara.

"jja.. au revoir(selamat tinggal) Jaejoongie..." Yoochun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditahan oleh pelukan Jaejoong.

"ANDWAE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU.. KUMOHON BAWA AKU, PARK YOOCHUN...!" pinta Jaejoong.

hati Yoochun tak tega sebenarnya, dan mungkin ia akan berbalik memeluk Jaejoong kalau saja ia tak melihat sosok yang paling ia segani berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

menatap datar adegan yang mereka lakukan.

"Jae.. tolong lepaskan, aku harus pulang.." pinta Yoochun baik-baik.

ia merasa begitu takut saat Jung Yunho, yang menatap mereka sejak tadi kini berjalan tenang kearah mereka.

"SHIREOO!" Jaejoong terisak di belakang tubuh Yoochun, namun sial ia harus meringis ketika Yunho menarik paksa tangannya yang semula melingkar erat di tubuh Yoochun.

"akhh~" rintih Jaejoong karena pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yunho.

"Pergilah.." ucap Yunho pada Yoochun masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Yoochunaah~!"

"DIAM, KIM JAEJOONG !" bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, perasaan takut kini menyergapnya.

dan entah sejak kapan Yoochun meninggalkan mereka karena Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong meski gadis itu meronta sekuat tenaga.

"lepass..! lepaskan aku..!"

Jaejoong sempurna ketakutan kini ketika Yunho membawanya ke kamar tamu tempat Yunho tidur tadi malam, dan mengunci pintu itu.

"JUNG YUNHO ! LEPAS!" Jaejoong belum menyerah, ia masih terus mencoba melepas tangan kanannya yang disakiti Yunho namun perlawanannya terhenti saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke tembok.

ekspresi Yunho sungguh tak terbaca bagi Jaejoong.

dan hal itu justru sangat menakutkan.

"apa maumu tuan Jung..? setelah memaksa Yoochun meninggalkanku, merebut paksa ciuman pertamaku, memutuskan pertunangan sepihak, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? memperkosaku, humm..?" Jaejoong menatap penuh marah pada pria dihadapannya ini.

sementara Yunho masih tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"You'd better careful with anything you say, lady~"

kali ini terasa aura yang begitu mengintimidasi dari kalimat Yunho.

belum sampai keterkejutan Jaejoong terjawab, ia kembali harus mengerang  
kesakitan karena Yunho menjatuhkannya ke ranjang.

"dare you, JUNG YUNHO..!" maki Jaejoong saat Yunho mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang kini berada dalam kendalinya.

"jika memperkosamu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau menerimaku, aku akan melakukannya.."

Jaejoong mukul-mukul bahu Yunho saat pria itu menciumi lehernya.

"ANDWAEE..!"

.

.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yosh~ CHAP 3 akhirnya bisa diupdate juga..

mian buat yang penasaran ama perempuan misterius itu, chapter depan atau chapter 5 mungkin baru bisa kejawab.

dan mungkin fanfic ini juga cuma 5/6 chapter aja :)

ok, done~

btw, next chapter baiknya kasih NC gak nih ? :p

**then, gomawo for all.. and review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Your Love is All I Need-**

**a YunJae fanfiction**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae. Slight!ChunJae

**Genre** : Mystery-Romance

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : 4/5

.

.

**WARN! Out of characters, misstype.**

**Better you out from my home, if u don't like.. I've warned u… :)**

Inspirated from a manga which I read when I sat in elementary school, such an old one ? hahaha..

Tidak semua isi fanfic ini menjiplak situ karena pada dasarnya saya juga lupa… kekeke~

.

.

* * *

Chapter NC sekaligus chapter ke4 series ini update.. sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf buat kalian yang minta NC, saya emang bikin disini tapi amatir banget kesannya mengecewakan, harap maklum yah.

Makasih banyak lagi buat kalian yang mau koreksi aku, dan mau nulis pendapat kalian di kolom review.. aku sayang kalian, readers ;)

**Nakahara Grill****Himawari Ezuki ****yoon HyunWoon****zhe****ryaniaquarius05****| guest | ****toki4102****| dianaes | Mi****nhyunni1318****jae sekundes****abcdefghij123****cindyshim07****KimRyeona19****irengiovanny****daisy****YuyaLoveSungmin****| liendhanesia | ****fujoloverate-m****dzdubunny **

**Lady Ze**, kamu yadong~ haha.. anak-anakku & **yyyjjj5 **makasih selalu nyemangatin, umma sayang kalian :)

Ok, hope u like it, readers.. enjoy reading..

.

.

.

**[ Just get off if u don't like my fanfic, easy rite ? ^^ ]**

* * *

.

.

"Yunhooh~!"  
Jaejoong memukul kuat bahu Yunho.  
Berharap pria itu sadar dan menghentikan perbuatannya.

Jaejoong yang masih dalam kungkungan kedua lengan Yunho kini mulai terisak, ia takut pada sosok Yunho yang tiba-tiba tak ia kenali ini.  
Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, terisak jelas dan membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar telah merebut semua kebahagiaanku, apa semua itu masih kurang ?" Jaejoong berbicara disela isakannya, membuat hati Yunho gentar, ia menyesal telah membuat Jaejoong begini.

"–Mian, Jae..."

"Hikkss.. Jahat.. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu mempercayaimu... Bagaimana bisa secepat ini aku menyukai orang sepertimu..." Di akhir kalimatnya Jaejoong kembali menangis, sedangkan Yunho menatap dengan perasaan kaget atas apa yang baru diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang apa, Jae ?" Yunho menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menjauhkannya dari wajah cantik Jaejoong.  
Bisa ia lihat pipi Jaejoong yang basah, ia sungguh menyesal.

"Aku menyukaimu Jung Yunho-ssi.. hikks tapi kau selalu membuatku tidak mengerti... kau membuatku ketakutan.." Jaejoong tak mampu menghentikan airmatanya yang meluap bersama perasaan cintanya pada pria itu.

.

Grepp~

Tubuh Jaejoong didekap erat Yunho kini, Yunho tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya setelah begitu lama menunggu.

Isak Jaejoong terhenti karena kaget.  
Ia terdiam di dalam pelukan Yunho, meski airmatanya masih berjatuhan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Jae.. Aku selalu lepas kendali setiap memikirkan bahwa kau akan direbut oleh'nya', Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lepas dariku.."

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, lagi-lagi Yunho berubah.  
Namun kata-kata yang baru saja menyapa telinga Jaejoong mampu membuat dadanya menghangat.

apa kata-kata Yunho itu berarti...

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae.. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, lebih dari perasaanmu padaku..."

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho dan menangis sepuasnya.

'Ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar mencintainya sekarang.' batin gadis itu.

.

.  
Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti setelah kedua perasaan yang sama itu berhasil diungkapkan.

Yunho masih memeluk erat Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat begitu nyaman memejamkan mata, menikmati suara detak jantung Yunho yang teratur.

"emhh~ Yun-Yunho..." Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"humm? Wae, lady ?" Yunho mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong lagi.

"Ki-kita akan bertunangan kan ?"

"As you hear before... Why, baby?"

"umm.. Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan istrimu ?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya, "Siapa yang kau maksud, baby? Apa kau pernah melihat aku memperkenalkan orang lain sebagai istriku ?"  
Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong, menatap langsung kedalam mata indah itu untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi.. Perempuan berambut hitam itu–mphh"  
Kalimat Jaejoong terhenti karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Yunho yang menarik tengkuknya.

Jaejoong awalnya kaget, bahkan kesal karena Yunho seolah tak ingin mendengar kata-katanya.  
Namun perlahan ia menikmati sentuhan Yunho, mengusir semua logika dan pikirannya yang lain, ia hanya ingin Yunho bersamanya, persetan jika Yunho memang sudah memiliki istri.  
Jaejoong merasa perasaannya kini sungguh tak tertahankan.

"euhmmh~" erang Jaejoong di sela lumatan Yunho.  
Yunho membawa tubuh ramping Jaejoong semakin merapat padanya, dan membiarkan gadis itu melingkari lengan dilehernya.

"Ahngghh~" tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berpindah spot menuju ke leher mulus Jaejoong, mencium dan menjilati setiap inchi leher itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat, namun semua tak berjalan lama seperti yang dia harapkan karena tiba-tiba ia kehilangan sentuhan Yunho, dan itu memaksanya membuka mata.

Yang pertama kali ia dapatkan adalah wajah Yunho yang tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur membelai pipi Jaejoong yang sehalus porselen.

"Percayalah padaku, tak ada orang yang kau maksud itu dan aku sama sekali belum pernah atau bahkan tak ingin menikah dengan orang selain dirimu, Kim Jaejoong.. " Kalimat Yunho berakhir dengan ciuman di dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tersenyum, sungguh ia tak peduli lagi pada status Yunho.  
"ne.. Aku percaya.. Aku mencintaimu.." gadis itu memeluk Yunho erat.

Jaejoong merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Yunho.  
Seperti sudah saling mengerti, mereka mendekatkan paras untuk menyentuh bibir masing-masing.

Tangan Yunho terulur mendekap erat gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu, sementara Jaejoong mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja Yunho.

Pelan, begitu pelan Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang itu lagi tanpa memutus ciuman mereka.  
Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong untuk memeluk lehernya masih sambil memagut bibir manis Jaejoong.

"hungg..." Jaejoong membuka sedikit mulutnya seakan mengundang lidah Yunho untuk bertamu.  
Dan hal itu langsung disambut oleh Yunho, semua berjalan begitu pelan, tidak tergesa-gesa ataupun dengan paksaan seperti sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tak ingin munafik, ia juga menginginkan sentuhan Yunho saat ini.

Mereka melepas kontak itu sesaat dan saling bertatapan mengirim sejuta perasaan.  
Jaejoong tersenyum, ketika Yunho hendak menciumnya kembali ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pria tampan itu.

"Kau tahu, laki-laki yang berharga bagiku di dunia ini adalah kau dan orang yang menyelamatkanku ketika kebakaran dulu.. Sebelumnya Yoochun juga berharga bagiku, tapi kau berhasil menyingkirkannya..." Jaejoong memeluk gemas leher Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum penuh makna, didekatkannya bibirnya dengan telinga kanan Jaejoong.

"unghh~" keluh Jaejoong.

"Dan kuharap aku bisa menyingkirkan pria 'penyelamat'mu itu juga seperti aku menyngkirkan Park Yoochun." bisik Yunho kemudian menjilat seduktif salah satu bagian sensitif milik Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong meremas kuat bahu Yunho, ada perasaan yang begitu bergejolak karena godaan Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali mengusap punggung Yunho saat pria itu menciumi garis rahang, pipi, dan lehernya.  
rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Srekk~

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat ketika mengetahui ada yang aneh di belakang bahu Yunho.  
Mereka kembali terhenti dan Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"So, what you've found again, baby~?"

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut samar lalu tangannya dengan cepat membuka kemeja Yunho.  
Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, tersenyum samar ketika bahu kanannya berhasil ter-ekspose.  
Jaejoong menatap tak pecaya.

"Yun... ini.." Jaejoong menatap nanar pada pria itu.

.

.

* * *

"heii... heii.. bangunlah!"

"hukk.. uhukk"  
Mataku terbuka saat merasakan tepukan-tepukan dk pipiku.

Panas.  
Kenapa udara terasa begitu panas?  
Perlahan mataku mampu menangkap warna merah-oranye yang begitu dominan di sekitarku.  
Ah, kenapa aku masih ada disini?  
Kenapa aku belum menyusul orangtuaku?

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, bertahanlah..Kita akan segera keluar.." Mataku sedikit perih, namun aku mampu melihat wajah orang dihadapanku seorang 'kakak' dengan rambut hitam kelam dan mata yang indah bagiku.  
Dia bermaksud menyelamatku ?

Tuhan, kenapa kau mengirimnya untuk menyelamatkanku? Bukan membawaku pada orangtuaku?

Aku hanya terdiam saat laki-laki itu menggenggam tanganku, menuntunku berjalan menghindari api yang semakin besar.  
Beberapa kali ia sempat terbatuk karena asap semakin banyak, tapi aku bisa melihat kami hampir sampai di pintu keluar dari rumah ini.

Brukk~

"Ukhh hukk~"  
Aku terjatuh.  
Tenggorokanku terasa begitu sakit, begitu pula mataku semakin perih.

"Yah! Cepat bangun, kita harus keluar!" teriaknya sambil menarik tanganku, namun aku menggeleng lemah.  
Aku tak sanggup lagi.

Ssrakk~

Aku masih terbatuk ketika ia menatap keatas dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"ANDWAEE!"  
Brakkk!

Aku terbelalak ketika kayu atap yang terbakar menjatuhi bahu laki-laki yang memelukku ini.  
"akhh~"

Ia merintih, bisa kulihat baju bagian bahunya yang sobek dengan luka bakar yang tidak kecil.  
Tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu menangis, ia menggendongku dan melindungiku dari kobaran api.

Ia benar-benar membawaku keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Berkatnya, Kami berhasil keluar dengan selamat.  
Ia menaruhku di ranjang ambulans, dan terakhir yang kulihat ia meringis memegangi bahunya.

"Ba..hu-muhh.." lirihku sebelum seseorang memberikan alat bantu nafas padaku dan membawaku kedalam mobil mereka.  
.

.

* * *

"Yu-Yunho? Kaukah itu?"

Jaejoong menatap penuh pertanyaan pada Yunho, luka yang samar di bahu pria itu membuatnya begitu terkejut.

Yunho balik menatap lembut pada Jaejoong.  
"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Seorang anak laki-laki yang berusaha menyelamatkan gadis kecil di rumahnya yang terbakar ?"

"Yunn~!"  
Sontak saja Jaejoong segera menghambur untuk memeluk erat Yunho.  
Airmatanya menetes lagi, terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapat seharian ini.

"Gomawo Yun.. Gomawo untuk hari itu.. dan hari ini..." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho seerat yang ia bisa.  
Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Jaejoong semakin tak mampu menahan perasaannya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap rambut panjang Jaejoong.  
"I love you... I love you, Jung Yunho..." Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho.

"And i love you more, my little lady~" mereka terlibat ciuman yang tak lagi selembut sebelumnya kini.  
Banyak perasaan yang perlu disampaikan, namun bukan lagi dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Intensitas keintiman mereka berdua semakin meningkat.  
Yunho tak sedikitpun melepas Jaejoong dari kurungannya, ia terus 'menjerat' gadis itu agar semakin mencintai dirinya.

"unghh~" desahan seksi dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menggila.  
Ditelusurunya lembut garis rahang hingga leher Jaejoong dengan bibir dan juga lidahnya.

Jaejoong tak lagi mampu berpikir saat Yunho perlahan membawanya kedalam kenikmatan yang sulit ditolak.  
"Aku menginginkanmu, sayang~" lirih Yunho dengan tatapan sayu.  
Jaejoong tersenyum, "So, what are you waiting for, my lord ?" Goda Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho segera menyerangnya lagi.

Jaejoong memeluk erat punggung Yunho yang sudah polos, sementara diatas tubuhnya, Yunho sibuk menciumi leher dan bahu gadis itu.  
Tangan nakalnya terus membelai paha seksi itu, membuat Jaejoong frustasi.

Dress Jaejoong tak lagi sempurna terpakai, bagian atas dress itu semakin turun, sedangkan bagian bawahnya terus terangkat.

"urmhh~"  
Jaejoong menikmati dinginnya udara saat Yunho berhasil melepas dress miliknya.  
Yunho terus menyusuri tubuh mulus Jaejoong, kali ini Yunho bermain dengan dada gadis itu.

"auhh~ Yunhh" secara otomatis Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho karena sentuhan tangan panas pria itu di dadanya.  
Ada desiran yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Yunho mengulum puncak dadanya, sementara tangan lain Yunho bermain meremas bagian lain dada Jaejoong yang terasa begitu kenyal.

"akkhh... nghh~" Jaejoong mendongak karena kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini.  
Yunho mampu memanjakannya hingga tubuhnya terasa meleleh.

Yunho mengecupi dan menghisap daerah di sekitar dada Jaejoong, memberi banyak tanda yang bisa mengikat Jaejoong hanya padanya.  
Jaejoong membuka matanya saat pria diatasnya itu beranjak sesaat untuk melepaskan semua pakaian terakhir yang tersisa ditubuh mereka.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena kini ia disuguhkan pemandangan tubuh Yunho yang begitu menggoda.

Yunho menyeringai saat melihat rona di wajah Jaejoong, gadis itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama diam, Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, ciuman panas antara keduanya pun tak ter-elakkan lagi.  
Saling mengulum, menjilat bahkan battle-tongue membuat saliva membasahi dagu Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali bergerak turun untuk menyusuri tubuh Jaejoong, memastikan setiap inchi tubuh itu hanya miliknya.  
Leher, bahu, dada, perut.  
Semua tak luput dari ciuman dan sapuan lidah Yunho.

"anghh~!" Jaejoong sedikit menjerit ketika Yunho mencium pusat gairahnya.  
nafas mereka semakin memburu, terutama Yunho yang sudah sampai di titik puncak libido-nya.

Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaejoong, memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Lembut, Yunho menciumi sesaat bagian luar surga-nya itu lalu menjilatnya.

Jaejoong menggeliat resah, tangannya mencengkram erat sprei yang kini mulai berantakan itu.

"Pleasehh, Yuhnhh~" erang Jaejoong frustasi sambil menatap pria itu.  
Yunho tersenyum, "With my pleasure, baby~"

"ouhh~!"  
Jaejoong kembali menghentak kepalanya jatuh diatas bantal saat Yunho tiba-tiba memasukan benda kenyal –lidahnya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong.

Bisa ia rasakan bagaimana lidah Yunho yang nakal bermain di dalamnya, dan bagi Jaejoong itu sangat nikmat.

"Yuhnn~ Yunnhh~" lirih Jaejoong.  
Rasanya ia tidak kuat jika terus digoda oleh Yunho seperti ini.  
Yunho pun memutuskan untuk melepas sesaat mainannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Why, my lady ?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap sayu pada Yunho.  
'Damn! She's damn sexy!' batin Yunho mengerang.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Jaejoong mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.  
"a-akuh sudah cukup basah.. Masukan saja milikmu sekarang, please~ I just can't hold it back anymore..." Kalimat nakal Jaejoong membuat kesabaran Yunho juga habis.  
Hasratnya juga sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, my princess~"  
Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sesaat, sementara tangannya berusaha memindahkan kedua kaki Jaejoong keatas pundaknya.

"akhh~"  
"umhh~"

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah saat kedua bagian sensitif tubuh mereka bertemu.  
Yunho menggesekkan sesaat kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak di bibir kewanitaan Jaejoong.

"Inside mehhh, Yunn~" Jaejoong menaruh tangannya di kedua paha Yunho yang kini memenjara pinggulnya.

"Ok, i feel can't holding back too~" Yunho meraih kejantanannya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya, mengocoknya cepat di depan kewanitaan Jaejoong.

"umhhh~" Jaejoong kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati sesasi saat ujung kepala kejantanan Yunho menyentuh permukaan lubangnya.

"Be prepare, honeyhh~" deru nafas Yunho juga mulai tidak stabil, tanda ia tak mampu lagi menguasai dirinya.

"eunghh~" Jaejoong mencengkram kuat pada Yunho saat kejantanan Yunho perlahan memasuki lubangnya.

Jaejoong meneteskan airmata yang sungguh ia tak mengerti karena sakit atau justru karena begitu nikmat?

"Lagiihh, Yunhh~" pinta Jaejoong agar Yunho kembali bergerak memasukkan kejantanannya yang bahkan belum masuk setengahnya.

"Arghhh!" kali ini perasaan sakit mendominasi Jaejoong.  
Jelas saja, kewanitaannya kini tengah dibobol milik Yunho yang ukurannya tidak kecil.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam teriak kesakitannya meski itu justru menambah rasa sakitnya.

"urmhh~ " Yunho menggeram karena nikmat yang kini menghampirinya.  
Damn! Lubang Jaejoong begitu ketat melingkuoi kejantanannya, ia masih virgin.

Airmata Jaejoong masih berguguran, ia masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu.  
"Sakit ?" tanya Yunho yang kemudian mengecupi paha kanan Jaejoong yang ada di pundaknya.

"Sedikith.. Bergeraklah.."  
Mendengar itu, Yunho tersenyum lalu mulai menposisikan diri untuk bergerak.

"ahhh~" gerakan pertama begitu lembut dan pelan, Yunho bisa melihat darah yang mengotori miliknya.  
Ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar belum pernah 'disentuh' sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Yunho merasa begitu senang.

"nghh~" Yunho mulai mencoba bermain cepat.  
Sambil sesekali menciumi paha bagian dalam Jaejoong, ia terus bergerak mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya di dalam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan karena sensasi gesekan antara kulit kejantanan Yunho dan dinding kewanitaannya.

"Ahh~ umhh~ Moree... Pleasehh~" peluh mulai semakin banyak membasahi tubuh mereka.  
Namun tak sedikitpun mengganggu pergumulan panas yang kini sedang mereka lakukan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terus mendesah seksi.  
Gadis itu begitu indah saat seperti ini, tubuhnya terhentak oleh gerakan Yunho, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mata terpejam, keringat yang terlihat turun melalui pelipisnya, dan yang membuat Yunho semakin bergairah adalah tanda yang ia ciptakan sendiri di leher serta dada Jaejoong.

"Eunghh~" Yunho semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

"Ahh! Anghh! Disana, Yun... Disanahh~"Yunho segera menusuk tempat yang dimaksud Jaejoong yang ia yakin pusat kenikmatan wanita itu.

"Ahh... Kau sungguh nikmat sayanghh~" puji Yunho yang seperti tak ingin berhenti dari kegiatannya ini.  
"ouhhh~" Jaejoong menegang "More~ a little morehh~" ia seolah memperingatkan Yunho.

"With me, honeyhh~ ughh.." Yunho semakin brutal menyodok kewanitaan Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu menjerit berkali-kali.

"Yuhnnn~!" Jaejoong menjerit ketika orgasme menghantamnya.  
"Arghh! Feel it, baby.." begitupun Yunho yang kemudian melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam saat menyemburkan cairannya.

Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas untuk beberapa saat.  
Yunho bisa merasakan kewanitaan Jaejoong yang masih berdenyut karena kenikmatan yang baru saja melanda mereka.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat pria yang begitu dicintainya itu.  
Yunho, dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur tersenyum lembut, lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Akkhh~!" Jaejoong meringis karena posisi ini membuat kejantanan Yunho melesak semakin dalam.  
"Jangan bergerak.." pinta Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu Yunho.  
Pria itu terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"Arasseo.. Thank you baby, aku bahagia..." Yunho mencium lembut dahi Jaejoong.  
Mata Jaejoong memanas.

"Aku lebih bahagia lagi, Jung Yunho... " dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, Jaejoong mengecup bibir seksi pria itu.

.

.

* * *

Suara nafas teratur Yunho menandakan pria itu sudah terlelap.  
Yunho tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang karena posisi Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.  
Jaejoong merasa begitu hangat karena pelukan ini, padahal mereka masih dalam keadaan polos hanya dengan selimut yang menutupi sebatas pinggang.

Jaejoong belum bisa tertidur.  
Lelah luar-biasa memang setelah akhirnya mereka melalui beberapa ronde setelahnya.  
Namun justru rasa sakit di kewanitaannya membuatnya susah tidur.

Ia tersenyum samar mengingat betapa hebatnya Yunho tadi.  
Terlebih, ia merasa begitu bahagia.  
Ia bahagia karena merasa begitu diinginkan oleh Yunho.  
Ia bahagia karena Yunho memeluknya, erat menjaga dan menghangatkannya.  
Ia bahagia karena mampu memuaskan Yunho.  
Ia bahagia karena Yunho juga mencintainya sampai di level itu.

Yunho benar-benar menjadi kebahagiaannya kini.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho di perutnya mengusapnya pelan agar pria itu tidak terusik.

Jaejoong masih dengan sejuta kebahagiaannya ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Karena posisi tidur Jaejoong tepat menghadap pintu itu, ia bisa melihat siluet yang mengintip dibalik pintu.

Jaejoong terkejut, matanya terbelalak menatap kearah pintu.

Meski kamar itu kini gelap, tapi ia berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat wanita itu!  
Wanita berambut panjang itu, sebelum kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya, menyingkirkan tangan Yunho perlahan.  
Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok itu, sungguh.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan turun dari ranjang, memakai gaun tidur miliknya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu karena rasa penasaran yang begitu menguasainya.

Ia menatap sesaat Yunho yang masih terlelap.  
"Mianhae, Yun..."

Setelahnya, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.  
Ia tahu dimana harus menemukan wanita tadi.

**LANTAI 3.**

.

**.  
To Be continued**

* * *

Kan, NC nya kacau banget.. T.T

Maaf karena emang cuma segitu kemampuan saya. *deepbow

Chapter depan final terakhir yah, baca juga fanfic saya **–SECRETIVE J-** *PROMO*

Hehe..

Ohya, cukup saya panggil Cherry aja yah jangan 'thor' rasanya aneh :p

.

.

Last, see ya in the next chapter ^^

.

.

**Find me on twitter :: CherryYunJae**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Your Love is All I Need-**

**a YunJae fanfiction**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Pairing** : YunJae. Slight!ChunJae

**Genre** : Mystery-Romance

**Rate** : T-M

**Length** : 5/5 (END)

.

.

**WARN! Out of characters, misstype.**

**Better you out from my home, if u don't like.. I've warned u… :)**

Inspirated from a manga which I read when I sat in elementary school, such an old one ? hahaha..

Tidak semua isi fanfic ini menjiplak situ karena pada dasarnya saya juga lupa… kekeke~

.

* * *

Chapter End apdet..  
Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.  
*deepbow

Special thankseu for you all guys..

**| yoon HyunWoon | Irengiovanny | Minhyunni1318 | ajid yunjae | Lady Ze | guest | liendhanesia | myeolchi gyuhee | jae sekundes | cindyshim07 | yyyjjj5 | Baby Cho Brannick | Uno-uno | toki4102 | Kim Eun Seob | Kim Aizh | dzdubunny | Hana-kara |**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kaki indah Jaejoong menapaki pelan tangga demi tangga rumah itu.  
Mulai dari tangga biasa yang selalu ia lewati setiap ke lantai 2, sampai kini ia berada di tangga asing menuju lantai 3.

Rasa penasaran kian menghantuinya.  
Jika Yunho memang tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, lalu siapa wanta yang sering muncul di sekitarnya itu?  
Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.  
Ternyata memang ada yang aneh di puri Yunho.

Sesampainya di lorong lantai 3 yang begiu dominan adalah gelap.  
Berbeda dengan 2 lantai dibawahnya, penerangan di lantai 3 lebih temaram bahkan nyaris gelap di beberapa sudut.

Jaejoong merasa aneh karena suasana seperti ini tentu tidak nyaman untuk istirahat–bagi Yunho.  
Dan langkah Jaejoong akhirnya terhenti di depan salah satu ruangan.  
Pintunya tertutup memang, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong memiliki feeling yang kuat tentang ruangan ini.  
Di sisi kanan-kiri pintu kamar itu berdiri 2 guci besar yang diisi bunga mawar merah.  
Jaejoong jadi semakin curiga.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Jaejoong menyentuh kenop pintu itu dan pelan memutarnya, membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Krieet~

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kamar luas berisi perabot mewah meski agak suram.  
Di banyak spot, ia menemukan berbagai macam mawar.  
Oh sungguh ruangan ini semakin mencurigakan saja.

"Siapa itu?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan urung melangkah saat mendengar suara dari arah tempat tidur berkelambu yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh.  
Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada ranjang besar itu.

Jaejoong bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam–yang ia yakini sebagai sumber rasa penasarannya.

"Kaukah itu gracia? Mawar di dekat cerminku sudah hampir layu bisakah kau membawa yang baru?"

Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya ketika perempuan itu beranjak dan terlihat berusaha mendekatinya.

Cantik.  
Itu yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat melihat siluet perempuan itu meski tertutup kelambu.

Namun Jaejoong sempat terkaget karena saat perempuan itu berdiri tak jauh darinya, di wajah bagian kiri perempuan itu terlihat luka bakar yang tidak ringan.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam keterkejutannya karena melihat wajah perempuan itu.

Padahal perempuan itu terlihat masih muda dan cantik tapi luka bakar itu...

"oh, kau bukan Gracia? Siapa kau?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"A-aku.. Aku Kim Jaejoong... Maaf, anda siapa?"

Perempuan itu jelas terlihat kaget ketika Jaejoong menyebut namanya sendiri.  
Lalu perlahan perempuan itu mundur dari tempat semula–di hadpan Jaejoong.

"Kim.. Kim Jae-hoon... Kim Jaehoon..." Perempuan itu merenggut rambutnya sendiri.  
Sementara Jaejoong yang mendengar gumaman itu menjadi bingung.

"A-aku Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaehoon ayahku.. Bagaimana bisa anda mengetahuinya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kerutan samar di dahinya.

Perempuan itu membelalakan mata sebelum akhirnya berteriak melengking.

"Kyaaaah!"

Oke, Jaejoong makin merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.  
Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini saja belum terjawab dan lagi tambah satu pertanyaan bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyebut nama mendiang ayahnya?

"Kau jalang! Menjauh dari Jaehoon-ku! Kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Pekik wanita itu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

Jalang?  
Merebut Jaehoon?

Ah, Jaejoong kini ragu tentang kewarasan wanita di hadapannya.

"Maaf, anda salah.. Aku Kim Jaejoong.. Anak dari Kim Jaehoon.." Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan dengan menepuk dadanya sendiri berharap gesture itu mampu membuat wanita di hadapannya mengerti.

"DIAM! Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah merebut Jaehoon dariku.. TIDAK AKAN!" tangan wanita itu terulur menuju laci meja riasnya.

Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan wanita itu tapi yang jelas, ia punya firasat tidak enak.

Dan hal itu terbukti ketika wanita berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dan mengacungkannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau harusnya sudah mati! Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kebakaran itu, Miyoung-ah?"  
Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan wanita itu, tapi meningat kata 'kebakaran' dan nama ibunya–Miyoung Jaejoong jadi mendapat setitik jawaban.

Jaejoong memicingkan mata menatap wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kebakaran itu?" tak ada lagi kalimat formal, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya sendiri karena persepsi-nya tentang siapa wanita ini.

"Hahaha... Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu? Kau masih saja naif, Miyoungie.. Tentu saja aku yang melakukannya! Aku yang merencanakan kebakaran itu!" pekik wanita itu lagi.

Kesadaran Jaejoong bagai dihantam batu besar.  
Jadi orang dihadapannya ini adalah pembunuh orang tuanya?  
Dugaannya benar.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Lirih Jaejoong dengan suara serak menahan perih di tenggorokannya ketika ia harus mengingat wajah kedua orangtua-nya lagi.

"'Kenapa' kau bilang? Kau yang membuatku harus melakukan ini! Karena kau yang merebut Jaehoon dariku! Wanita jalang!"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, perih rasanya ketika menemui kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya dibunuh karena dendam.  
Jaejoong tidak bisa memaafkan orang di hadapannya ini, siapapun dia.

"Kau harus membayar nyawa ayah dan ibuku.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau yang harus mati, Hwang Miyoung.. Jika aku tidak bisa membunuhmu saat kebakaran itu, kupastikan tidak ada kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.. Kau harus mati sekarang juga!" dan bersamaan dengan itu, wanita tadi mencoba menghunuskan belatinya kearah Jaejoong.  
"Kyaa!"

"UMMAA! Akh–!"

Jaejoong menatap kaget pada sosok yang kini berdiri melindunginya.  
Jung Yunho.

"Y-Yun?" Jaejoong merasa takut ketika melihat lengan kanan Yunho yang tertusuk belati itu.  
"lenganmu.." namun Yunho hanya diam menatap kearah wanita itu.

"Umma.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho berusaha lembut berbicara pada wanita itu.

Umma?  
Jadi ternyata pembunuh orang tua Jaejoong adalah umma dari orang yang dicintainya?

Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa menerima situasi ini.

"Jae... Jaehoon?" wanita yang Yunho panggil 'umma' itu kini menjatuhkan belatinya ke lantai.

Mendadak tatapan wanita itu–nyonya Jung berubah sendu.

"Jaehoon-ah.. Kau datang untuk menemuiku?" ia tersenyum sumringah menatap kearah Yunho.  
Jaejoong jadi semakin yakin bahwa wanita ini punya masalah dengan psikis-nya.

"Umma? Apa maksudmu? Ini aku, Yunho.." Yunho memegangi lengannya sendiri yang terluka.

"Jaehoon-ah kemarilah.. Kembalilah ke pelukanku.." nyonya Jung merentangkan tangannya, seolah ia melihat Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"Umma! Sadarlah!" pekik Yunho.

Dan tak berselang lama, ekspresi nyonya Jung berubah datar, tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Jadi kau datang kesini bukan untukku, sayang?"

"Umma, ini aku.. Yunho!"

"Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku, Jaehoon-ah?"

Jaejoong beringsut takut di balik tubuh Yunho saat melihat sang nyonya mengambil kembali belati yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

Wanita itu sedikit menyeringai menatap mereka berdua.  
Seringai yang sungguh mengerikan bagi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau lebih membela wanita jalang itu, Sayangku?"

"Umma!"

"fufufu~ Jadi kau ingin menjadi miliknya? Asal kau tahu, Jaehoon-ah.. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada satupun orang yang boleh memilikimu!" Kembali nyonya Jung mencoba menyerang Yunho.

Namun kali ini ia kalah gesit, dengan sigap Yunho berhasil menahan kedua lengan nyonya Jung.

"LEPASKAN!"

"Umma! Sadarlah! Umma sudah keterlaluan sekarang hentikan semua ini!" Yunho menatap tajam pada ibunya sendiri.

"Jaehoon-ah.. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau tak ingin kembali padaku?"

Jaejoong mampu melihat mata Yunho yang mulai berkaca-kaca.  
Memang sungguh perih menerima keadaan orangtuanya seperti ini.

Grekk~

Nyonya Jung melepas tangannya ketika cengkraman Yunho melemah lalu ia berdiri di ujung balkon mengangkat dressnya sendiri.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Jaehoon-ah?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terbelalak melihat nyonya Jung kini.  
"Umma! Aku mencintaimu umma! Aku mohon sadarlah! Ini aku, Jung Yunho!" teriak Yunho.

Nyonya Jung Tertegun mendengar kalimat Yunho.  
Ia pun akhirnya beranjak turun hendak menghampiri Yunho.

"Yunho? Yunho anakku?"  
Ia mencoba melangkah dari atas pagar balkon itu.  
Matanya meneteskan butir-butir cair.  
Namun takdir sepertinya berkata lain, karena belum sempat nyonya Jung turun dari balkon itu, keseimbangannya hilang.  
Ia seolah melayang ketika kakinya kini menginjak udara kosong.

"UMMAAA!"  
Yunho berteriak ketika tubuh kurus umma-nya seolah tertiup angin kearah belakang.

Tak ada teriakan, tak ada jerita.  
Yunho justru bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum sebelum bunyi debaman keras karena tubuh itu menghantam tanah.

"UMMAA!" Yunho menjerit pilu setelah berlari menuju balkon, menatap perih tubuh nyonya Jung yang bersimbah darah dibawah sana.

Jaejoong ikut shock melihat kejadian yang terlalu cepat itu.  
Ia hanya mampu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Semua berakhir kini.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat berdiri diam di depan pusara nyonya Jung, ekspresinya masih jelas menampakkan kesedihan.

Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh darinya kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.  
Seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia masih ada untuk pria bermata musang itu.

"Yun–"

Yunho menggenggam tangan yang melingkari perutnya.  
"Sudah tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin ini caranya membalas perbuatan ibuku.." Yunho tersenyum, senyum miris.

Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya.  
Sungguh bukan ini yang ia inginkan, meski tahu nyonya Jung adalah pembunuh orangtuanya tapi bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Mianhae, Yun.. Mian" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

"shhh~ kau tidak salah, maaf aku menyembunyikan semua ini."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam.  
Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dan Jaejoong merasa belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan itu baik-baik.

"Jja... Jangan menangis lagi sayang.. Sekarang apa kau masih mau menerimaku ?" Yunho berbalik dan memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dalam pelukan itu, membuat Yunho tidak tahan ingin menciuminya.

"I Love You, Kim Jaejoong... Would you marry me?"

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata setelahnya. Ia kaget karena Yunho yang begitu mendadak mengucakan hal itu, bahkan mereka masih ada di pemakaman nyonya Jung.

Namun Yunho mendapat jawabannya ketika wanita-nya itu mengangguk.

Setelah mencium dahi Jaejoong, Yunho menggandeng tangan gadis itu mengisyaratkan untuk pulang.

Yah, dan membiarkan semua dendam serta kesedihan terkubur dalam.  
Yunho dan Jaejoong kini hanya ingin melindungi satu sama lain.  
Menjadi keluarga dengan normal.  
Menjalani hari-hari lagi seperti biasa.  
Dan tetap saling mencintai...

Meski dengan darah dari ayah yang sama.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Endingnya gak asik banget yah? Mian saya keilangan feel buat ngetik padahal udah niat banget.  
Ternyata Incest.. hehe Mian buat readers yg kecewa sama ending-nya.  
Buat yang masih nanya ini disadur dari manga apa, serius saya gak inget..  
yang saya inget cuma tokoh di manga itu Violet Austin(Jaejoong) & Alexander Earl(Yunho).  
Sekali lagi terimakasih buat readers yang mau membaca fic ini, memberi review, ngefollow, & ngefav.. Love u guys ^^

.

"Kau serius akan ke Jepang sendiri, Jae?"  
"Yah.. unnie-ku tidak bisa mengantarku kesana, tapi aku harus tetap melihat Tohoshinki!"

.  
"Kyahh! Jauhkan pistol itu!"  
"Huh, bodoh.. Baru pertamakali ke luar negeri ya? Pintu kamar pun tidak dikunci"

.  
"Itu Red Shalvet, batu berlian terbesar yang dipercaya bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun.."  
"a-apapun?"

.  
"Aku yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke Seoul tapi untuk sekarang kita harus bekerja sama dulu, mengerti?"

.

.

Yaps itu bakal jadi project baru saya selain SECRETIVE J.  
Mungkin bisa posting setiap weekend aja, semoga kalian gak bosen baca fic saya.  
Gomawo, and see ya~

.  
Find me on twitter : at)CherryYunJae


End file.
